Never Too Late
by the-one-and-only-joker
Summary: Joker/Batman. Batman learns that the Joker has had it. And he learns what has been persuading him to go on. Rating subject to change.


Please don't be too cruel. This is my first Joker/Batman fic. I tried to make it good, but I'm not sure how it came out. It's supposed to be in Nolan-verse.

Enjoy!

Never Too Late

The Joker was sitting alone in his cell in Arkham. Just sitting and thinking. He knew what day it was. He didn't know the time though. If this was going to happen right, he needed to be sure of every little detail. He walked over to the bars of his cell.

Joker: Guards, guards. kissing sounds Come here guards!

The familiar faced guard Jack walked over.

Jack: For the last time you creep, I DON'T want to know how you got those scars!

The Joker laughed his familiar laugh. The guards face turned into a scared expression as chills traveled up and down his spine.

Jack: So what do you want?

Joker: What's the time?

Jack looked at his watch.

Jack: 9:45.

The Joker smiled and walked to the corner of his cell.

Jack: What are you doing?

Joker: Nothing, nothing. Would you mind backing up about an inch or two?

Jack: Why should I do that?

Joker: Because I told you too.

Jack stayed there while the Joker covered his ears and put his face down.

The back wall of his cell flew back and crushed Jack into the bars of another cell. The Joker got up, brushed himself off, and went to look at Jack.

Joker: You try to warn a guy. Ah, well.

The helicopter flew closer to the damaged wall and released a ladder. The Joker climbed it and flew away.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Bruce was in the Batcave sewing up a recent injury thanks to the Joker. The phone began to ring. Bruce coughed twice to change his voice and answered it.

Bruce: Hello?

Gordon: Batman? It's Gordon. The Joker escaped from Arkham again. Only one security guard dead this time.

Bruce: Do you know where he is?

Gordon: No idea. However, there is a helicopter that's been circling the Batsignal for a good 5 minutes now.

Bruce rolled his eyes at Gordon's stupidity.

Bruce: I'll be right there.

Bruce hung up the phone. How many times would the Joker escape before they beefed up security in Arkham? Did they actually LIKE all the press they got when a prisoner escaped? Considering the fact that they never did or said anything when a criminal escaped, the answer was probably a yes. He ignored the thought and put on his costume. He got onto the Batpod and sped off to the Batsignal.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Batman was standing next to the Batsignal. No helicopter. No Joker in sight. Absolutely no one around. He waited for fifteen more minutes before he decided to leave. He walked toward the door.

Joker: I hope you're not leaving.

Batman turned around as the Joker appeared out of the shadows and leaned on the Batsignal.

Batman: What do you want?

Joker: Don't worry. You won't have to worry about me tonight. And for many nights to come.

Batman walked closer.

Batman: What do you mean?

Joker: I won't be here long. I'm leaving soon.

Batman stood still as he continued to stare at the Joker. Was he leaving Gotham? Was he off to terrorize some other town?

Joker: I know what you're thinking. And no I'm not leaving Gotham. Well if you think about it, I really am.

Batman was confused. The Joker took a deep breath and spoke again.

Joker: I hated Arkham. I hated it. I really did.

The Joker hoped Batman knew how hard this was for him. He had to spill his feelings to the Dark Knight. This was weird and embarrassing all at once for him.

Joker: They beat the inmates there, you know. They just pick a guy, drag him out of his cell at random times of the day and pound on him. The guards usually find it funny, too.

Batman: Did you ever-

Joker: Yeah. More than anyone else. Usually when you brought me back the beatings were the worst. My dad used to do the same thing to me all the time. That's how I really got these scars. Arkham guards were a million times worse than my father though. They made what he did to me look like a pillow fight.

Batman cringed.

Batman: Why didn't you tell anyone?

The Joker laughed.

Joker: Gotham's most wanted criminal going to the police for help. I knew they wouldn't do anything. They wouldn't even care. Would you do anything if I told you the guards at Arkham were beating the shit out of me?

Batman thought for a moment. He probably wouldn't have. He would've had Alfred investigate it for a while, but he really wouldn't have done anything.

Joker: That's why I bring you here. My life's been…adventurous for the most part. Can we agree on that?

Batman nodded.

Joker: Anyways, I don't really like it anymore. I'm actually quite sick of it. So I'm deciding to leave.

Batman finally understood. He couldn't believe the Joker was smiling about this. He couldn't believe the Joker was so _calm_ about this.

Batman: Suicide?

Joker: Yep. I've wanted to kill myself for a while now.

The Joker inched a little toward Batman. He didn't seem to notice. The Joker knew the question Batman was going to ask. This was the reason he had lured him here. He knew he had to answer this now. He didn't want to go with these feelings unbottled inside him.

Batman: Then why didn't you?

The Joker gulped and sighed.

Joker: I guess...I guess I was always looking forward to fighting you again. I knew I would always see you again, and that knowledge always told me to go on. YOU were my reason for staying here.

The Joker moved very close to Batman. He was inches away from his face. Batman was shocked when the Clown Prince pressed his lips against his. He returned the kiss and opened his mouth. The Joker entered his tongue 

inside, and Batman was shocked at how cool his breath was. Little voices inside Batman's head were telling him to stop. They were reminding him that the Joker was his enemy, not his lover. That he was a murderer. That he was a man. But the voices were barely audible by the party going on in his heart. His heart was apparently lighting fireworks at the moment. The Joker knew this was what he wanted, but he knew the task he had to complete. He broke the kiss apart. He laughed a little.

Joker: I honestly never thought that I'd be saying this to anyone, but I think that I've fallen in love with you.

Batman looked at the Joker wide-eyed and frozen. The Joker backed up and waited for a response. He knew this would happen. He was anticipating it. He wasn't anticipating how much it would hurt though. _Bats, please say it back. Say it and I'll stay. SAY IT PLEASE!_ The wind blew his hair out of his eyes so Batman could see the hurt and lack of patience there was in them. The Joker fought back the tears in his eyes.

Joker: Well then, I guess it's time to make my exit. At least I can die saying that I did something that put an actual smile on my face. Bye, Batsy.

The Joker walked toward the edge of the building and looked down. The citizens of Gotham were walking unaware below. _Well, this should liven up their evening._ It was a long way down. He turned around, looked at Batman once more, and fell off the edge of the building. All he could think about on 

his way down was the kiss he and Batman had just shared. It made him feel warm inside. Cozy, too. He had never felt that feeling before. It was so new to him. He wanted to feel it again. He missed it already. He didn't want to die. Why did he ever do this in the first place? He screamed in horror. That scream snapped Batman back into reality. This wasn't a phony scream. This was a scream or terror and realization. Batman knew what he needed to do. What he wanted to do. He jumped off the building. The Joker was so close to the ground. He didn't want him to die. He lunged forward to pick up speed. The people below started to scream as they saw the two in the air. Batman held out his arms and the Joker fell into them. Batman landed safely on the ground. The people looked confused at him.

Batman: I'm taking him back to Arkham, where he belongs.

He felt the Joker tense up in his arms. He looked down to see the Joker wearing a worried expression on his face. Had he forgotten the conversation they had JUST had about him being a punching bag at Arkham? Batman walked away carrying him in his arms. When they were finally far enough away, he spoke.

Batman: I'm not taking you back.

The Joker looked up.

Joker: But you just said-

Batman: I lied.

The Joker smiled.

Joker: Well well well. Batsy lying to the citizens of Gotham. What's the occasion?

Batman: I've never actually seen you smile when you were happy. And I've always wanted to.

Batman put the Joker down by a wall and kissed him. The Joker was shocked but was relieved and returned the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Batman and deepened it. Batman ran his fingers through the Joker's hair, pulling him closer. The Joker felt that feeling again. His insides were on fire and yet he liked it. He smiled. He never thought he would feel this. Someone cared about him. Someone possibly loved him. Bruce broke the kiss. The Joker looked at him.

Joker: What's wrong?  
Batman: I never thought that I'd be saying this to you, but I love you too.

The Joker pressed his face against Batman's. They kissed for another minute before they broke apart to stare into each other's eyes. Batman noticed his eyes were green. They were glistening with tears. He never thought the Joker would cry. But the Joker was really full of surprises today. Batman wiped a tear away and smiled. He kissed his forehead as the Joker pulled 

him into a hug. This was a different side of the Joker. A side probably no one had seen. Batman was glad to be the one that did. They knew it. They knew that they were destined to do this forever. And neither of them had a problem with it.

So what did you think? I knew I didn't want to kill the Joker, but I didn't know how it should go. Please comment! No flames, though. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
